LOVE RIVAL
by cieru cherry
Summary: Asano Gakushu just found a shy, bespectacled girl so enticing. Too bad she's already taken by Akabane Karma, his most hated rival. two shoot! Asano-Manami-Karma . Just for fun
1. Chapter 1

Hello, minna. I'm cieru cherry and it's my first assassination classroom fanfic in English. So please give me a chance and bear with me, kay?

Disclaimer: Assassination classroom in the hands of Matsui Yusei

Warning: OOC, bad grammar, bad plot, etc

Pairing: Asano-Manami-Karma

.

.

"Ah, itai. . ." Okuda Manami rubbed her sore arm and looked up to see a blurring orange hair right in front of her.

' _Oh no, my glasses must be somewhere'_ Her hands desperately try to find the familiar subject which will help her poor sight.

"Um, ano . . . Do you know where's my glasses?" The stranger didn't say anything but Okuda sure heard rustling and then something being picked in her small hands.

"There." He says curtly. Okuda nodded, smiling nervously but feel grateful nonetheless. "Arigatou."

Okuda put her glasses on and she now knew who actually she's talking with.

"A-Asano kun."

.

Her stuttered make him smirked. He didn't know who's this girl. But apparently she's one of the 3 E class student, he is sure about that. Looking her appearance, he found the lavender haired girl rather amusing. Wearing a knee length maid costume, her petite frame really fit her dress. She doesn't put any make up but her chubby, blushed face and pouting pink lips will do for her.

"U-um, a-ano, I have to go to my class. J-Jaa nee." Her timid voiced bring Asano forward from his musing.

Like a scared little rabbit she run as fast as she could, leaving the orange haired boy behind.

Asano Gakushu still standing in his place, just starring at her small back until it disappeared.

 _Oh how he love the hunting game_ The orange haired boy licked his suddenly dry lips.

.

Karma glanced at the bespectacled girl with awed expression. For someone who usually drawn in chemical, rather introvert, and stuttered a lot, Okuda Manami surprisingly do her role almost flawlessly. She welcomed every customer with her warming smile. Sometimes she still stuttered when explaining about the foods and drinks in the menu, but surely it fit perfectly with her shy, innocent look.

"Manami chan~ have I ever told you how cute you look in a maid costume?"

Karma smirked teasingly when the bespectacled girl just stared with wide violet eyes and the reddest face Karma ever seen. So cute. . .

"Ka-Karma kun, d-don't tease me." She replied timidly. Karma chuckled, his hand came to caress her soft lavender hair, "I'm not teasing you Manami~ I'm complementing you." Said the red haired boy.

"Karma kun, p-please we're in public." The lavender haired girl pleaded while glancing around. Surely everyone seem busy. They have a job to do. Class A challenge for class E have anything to do with her new role now as a maid and Karma kun as a butler. Yes, for the festival school challenge, class E have decided to partake a cafeteria concept.

"So~ I want to hold my cute little girlfriend. I'm tired of being surrounded by a bunch of bitches." Karma whined, which made Manami smiled a little. Affectionately she ruffled his flaming hair.

"Ssshh . . . It's okay Karma kun. After this I will make it up to you." Mercury eyes meet with a pair of violet ones. Her sincere smile combined with her sweet and innocent looks always captured his wild heart.

Oh, how he wanted to keep this lavender girl just for himself. Before he knew it, he already leaned closer. Those soft, pink petal lips look so enticing and make him succumb to his desire.

Manami flinched a little, her petite body tense, and her small hands clutch his arm seeking for support. Surely, Bitch sensei was right when she announced Manami as the best uke kisser . . .

.

"Ahem!"

Just an inch left before their lips met. But his voice surely interrupted their beautiful moment.

"I think it's not the right place to do 'that' right?" He smirked, unflinching with the fury gaze the red haired boy give him.

"And now I think that Asano Gakushu feel jealous because he could n't find any girl, hm~" Karma replied while tightening his grip on Okuda Manami's small waist.

Asano narrowed his eyes, then he smiled evilly.

"You're wrong Akabane. I just found a cute little girl just now."

Karma jaw's tighten. He can easily picked up the hidden meaning of his rival. And he didn't like the way Asano's gaze leering to the petite girl beside him.

"And I plan to take her away from her boy friend. How's that sound, Akabane?" His statement deliver, Asano Gakushu turned his back and walked away. He chuckled darkly imagining his rival face flamed with fury.

 _Yeah Akabane, I intend to take her away from you. To claimed her in front of you. It's the best way to make you pay isn't it?_

.

.

END

.

Thank you for visiting and reading my first fanfict

Aye, I know my grammar so bad but I hope it bearable, hehe

Anyway, what you think about it?

Review would be appreciated (#^-^ )


	2. Chapter 2

Hey minna it's me again. And yeah, I've been decided to make the part two for this fic. Sometime I think it would be good if I write a multichap, but there's some doubt in me . . . Like my grammar is not good enough and what if I messed up in other chapter and couldn't fix it ? So, I just ended up writing the part two for final chapter. I hope it will be bearable and you still enjoy reading it, minna

Sincerely, Cieru cherry (^-^*)

.

Disclaimer: All assassination rights belong to Yusei Matsui.

Pairing: Asa-Mana-Karma

Warning: there always possibility of miss typo, bad grammar, bad plot, OOC, etc

.

.

"It's just a scratch Manami."

Okuda furrowed her eyebrows, her lips pursed cutely "Still Karma kun, if you didn't treat it properly it maybe get infected."

A small smile tugging the corner of his lips. He silently observed her petite girlfriend while she applied some disinfectant and wrap his minor injury with so much care.

"There." She exclaimed happily when she's done. A bright smile lighting both her face and her violet eyes."Now, Karma kun you can joined the tournament again."

The red haired boy smirk confidently. He flexed his itching hands. The last festival school challenge will be ended up by a soccer tournament. Like usual, class E opponent in the final game is the superior class A. And he will be facing _him_ again.

His mercury eyes flickered dangerously. His possessive, devilish side couldn't wait to teach a certain orange haired boy who dare to threaten and leering on his sweet, little girlfriend the day before.

 _Make no mistake Asano. The next match will be very hard on you. Painfully hard._

"A-ano, I should bring it back Karma kun." Her small, soft voice brought his back from his dark musing. The lavender haired girl gestured to the first aid box in her hands.

"Will you be okay, Karma kun?" Karma nodded, grinning widely when Okuda leaned closer to inspected the bandaging arm, caressing it affectionately.

"You're such a good nurse Manami~" The delinquent boy flashed his usual smirk to the shy chemist. The bespectacled girl blushed cranberry. Her beautiful violet eyes peeked shyly beneath those long, thick lashes. And Karma couldn't help him self. He grabbed her small wrist and pulling her in his lap, startling her.

"K-Karma ku-ummpph."

The prankster boy closed the gap between them, savoring the sweet taste of those subtle pink lips in a soft, slow kiss. After a few moment, he released her and quite pleased with her adorably flushed face.

"Thanks Manami chan~ "

.

Asano Gakushu flinched slightly. He touched the small bleeding in his bottom lips and hissed, "Damn that beast! He really hit a score on my face!" It was a quiet in the hallway so Asano wouldn't worry if someone catching him cursing his own father.

His steps came into a halt however when he saw her. The petite, lavender haired girl from the day before. There she is walking alone in the secluded area, the first aid kit in her small hands.

Asano narrowed his eyes. There's something strange in her. She walked with a dazed expression. Her dainty fingers touching her bottom lips. Her cheeks obviously redder than usual, remind him of a plump red tomatoe. Her braided hair swaying behind her back. She look so fragile and delicate, just like a little bunny alone in the jungle, ready to be devoured.

 _You let your possession wandering without protection Akabane. And it's not my fault if she will be captured by a big bad wolf, ne?_

He smirked darkly and walking directly in front of her.

.

Okuda Manami tensed when she catch those piercing dark pink orbs. Suddenly, she felt very nervous and glanced around just to found it was empty indeed. Most student had gathered in the field right now, ready for the upcoming event. She clutched the box in her hands tightly. Asano wouldn't do anything bad to her, right ? He would just passing by and wouldn't notice her, right?

"A-sano kun . . ." Manami peeked beneath her long lashes uncertainly when the taller boy blocked her path.

The orange haired boy couldn't suppressed his own male pride. Watching his prey fidget nervously and whimpering slightly. Ofcourse his height combined with his arrogant look will intimidate a small, petite girl like her.

But what she say next really made him taken aback.

"A-ano, a-are you okay?"

Those soft, timid voice held concern for him. "Y-Your lips bleeding." Her dainty fingers unconsiously brushed his bottom lips, sending a foreign warm jolt through every viber in his spine. He jerked slightly, which made Okuda Manami retreating her hand quickly.

"I-I have some disinfectant if you want-"

"It's just a scratch." The Kunigigaoka principal student replied stoically. For some unknown reason, he studied the girl in front of him, just wanting to see her reaction due to his unfriendly respond.

The lavender haired girl blinked her rounded, violet eyes of her. To his utter disbelief she then began giggling, though she try to suppress it. "Y-You and K-Karma kun are so much alike." Her melodious laughter run smoothly in his ears. It sound pleasing and melodious.

But still . . . he couldn't stop the blindly raged that consume him when he realized what she implied just right now.

He jerked her roughly and pulled her petite frame in a tight embrace.

"So Manami, if you think that I and Akabane are so much alike then you wouldn't mind if I do this, would you?" His voice's low and dangerous, sending shiver down her spine.

"W-What?! L-Let me go!" Her squake, remind him of a panicked, scared little bunny. How he loved to be the big bad wolf here. . .

"Why Manami chan? Why should I?" His hand reached out and play wih one of her braids. Now, he knew why the red haired delinquent became very possessive with this bespectacled girl. She smelled so good, a soothing lavender scent. Her warm, petite body molded nicely with his muscular, much bigger frame. She really fit for cuddling for damn sake . . .

"G-Get off of m-me!" She trashing in his strong hold, trying to escape but to no avail. The first aid box she brought along with its content already scattered due to her struggled.

"K-Karma kun . . ." His heart raged with the unpleasant feeling, hearing those bastard name came from her luscious lips.

Asano grabbed her chin not too gently, forcing her frightening, glazed violet eyes of hers to clashed with her dark pink ones.

"Should I teach you how to kiss properly Manami chan? I promise you I'm much better than your so called boyfriend. " He chuckled darkly, leaning closer to captured her trembling lips.

.

.

.

BUUGH!

Akabane Karma stood tall watching his most hated rival crumpled on the floor, touching his swollen cheek. His arm already wrap around Manami's small waist and his mercury eyes flames with fury. It was fortunate the red haired boy decided to follow his girlfriend and arrived just in time when the sick bastard try to kiss her. Forcefully.

"Akabane Karma, how nice to see you." Asano smirked, licking the trickling blood in the corner of his mouth.

Karma let go of his girlfriend. He walked closer, with a large amount of dark aura surrounding him. A sound of a cracking knuckle and Manami knew very well that the red haired boy intent to kill a smirking Asano Gakushu. Right now.

"Yamete, Karma kun!" She grip his waist tightly, trying desperately to hold him back with her much smaller strength.

"Manami, what're you doing?!"

"P-Please stop Karma kun!" Manami pleaded, still tightening her grip and didn't let go. "I-if you c-continue this, you will be in trouble Karma kun. Please . . . I didn't want t-to loose you."

Karma stopped in his track. Manami was right. He probably had another detention if he caught up strike the student council president. Worse, he might be kicked out from Kunigigaoka high school if Asano manipulated the incident for his benefit.

"Chicken out Akabane?" Asano Gakushu taunted the red haired boy with his usual arrogant smirk.

"Karma kun, J-just ignore him. Please listen to me." Manami said softly. She burried her face in his back, whispering calming words to lessened the tension.

Asano Gakushu stared with his calculative eyes at the scene in front of him. He should feel disgusted, but instead he felt the unpleasant feeling that he couldn't described eating him up. He just, he just didn't like to see the sweet looking lavender haired girl in the arms of his enemy.

"Ne, Asano~ I'll see you again in the next match. And don't worry." The red haired boy said casually, though his mercury eyes glinted maliciously, "I'll make you pay for what you did. I'll came and kill you. Properly."

The student council president just smirked in return. "We'll see, Akabane. We shall see. . ."

.

"Karma kun, a-are you still angry?" Manami asked softly.

The red haired boy who now giving her a piggy back didn't say any word. The bespectacled girl biting her bottom lips. Her free hand that didn't held the first aid box, came and snaked around his strong neck.

"I love Karma kun. S-So much." Okuda Manami whispered while burying her face in the crook of his neck. She knew, she knew if Karma probably angry with her for interrupting his fight, but what should she do? Should she let Karma got his hand on the Kunigigaoka student council, it would end badly for his beloved red haired boyfriend. Asano Gakushu could easily used the incident to bring down her Karma.

But the thought of Karma hating her . . . It's just so much. So much it's hurt . . .

"Manami, I'm sorry." She tilted her head to the side and meet with a pair of concern mercury eyes.

"You did the right thing, Manami. I should be the one to protect you but you're the one who protected me then. And I love you too." He sighed before add, "But, that bastard almost kiss you. I want a redemption." With his brows furrowed under his red bangs, he really remind her of a mischief kid who played to be cute to get what he wanted.

The lavender haired girl giggled lightly. With a sweet smile and rosy blush staining her cheeks, she leaned forward giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"It's not enough~" The red haired boy whined, receiving another kisses from his lovely girlfriend.

.

.

.

"Draw. I think I teach you better than that, Asano kun. "

Asano remained silent. He listened uninterestedly for everything his father have to say of the current result of the match between class A and class E.

"How it became difficult for you to destroy a bunch of useless student ?" Asano gritted his teeth but he held his ground. For now, he would listen obediently. It would be bad if he challenged the monstrous creature in front of him

"However, there's something very important I may ask you." The orange haired boy furrowed his eyebrows. He suspiciously eyed the board chairman for any clue.

"I know you're very obsessed to break down Karma Akabane, but . . ." A silent moment. Asano Gakushu held his own breath unconsciously when a sleazy smirk tugged the corner of his mouth. His father long fingers grazed something on his desk. It was a photo. A photo of . . . a certain lavender haired girl. His dark pink orbs became wide slightly.

"Ne Asano kun, you didn't held any feeling for this girl right? Her sweet smile kinda remind me of your mother."

The orange haired boy remind silent. His face still usually impassive. But behind that shiny, luxurious table, he clenched his fists tightly with a bottle of dissinsectant securily in his grip.

.

END

.

Okay, I must confess that I didn't quite happy with the ending but it's the best I could afford and yeah I know for sure that there are so many grammar mistake I've made though I can't pin point it out.

And I would like to thank :

Animeandmangafangirl, Autistic-Grizzly, Sasuga Afi, I12Bfree, and FandomSupporter15

For their generous reviews that made me very excited to write another chap

And to everyone who followed and/or fave this Fict. I love you all . . .

.

Jaa minna, reviews are loved


End file.
